A love left unsaid
by netheroke
Summary: Tsukune decides to help Gin clean up after newspaper club. as time progresses Tsukune discovers things about Gin and himself that could change things. Warning contains Yaoi. And maybe some Yuri later on. Rated M so don't read if you don't approve of some inappropriate content. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! I Have made a sequel checkout it is called a love left unsaid 2
1. A love left unsaid

Chapter 1: A love left unsaid

Tsukune and Gin were the only ones left in the room. Newspaper club just got over and everyone went to go back to their dorm rooms. Tsukune was helping Gin clean up. "You don't have to stay and help Tsukune you can go" Gin was attempting to nudge Tsukune away.

"No that's okay I have nothing better to do so I have no problem with helping" Tsukune smiled at Gin. Gin gave a little Grin and bit his lip. Gin gave Tsukune a look that was a little misleading.

"Hey Tsukune?" Gin whispered.

"Yeah what's going on?" Tsukune asked and as he turned around Gin was right in front of him. "Whoa! Hey Gin what's the matter" Gin chuckles lightly.

"Can you keep a secret" Gin whispered in Tsukune's ear.

"Sure what is it?" Tsukune laughed as he tried to step back but there was a table.

"You know I like Moka but... I have been eying... Someone Else" Gin smiled as if what he just said was funny.

"Who is that?" Tsukune asked in a little bit of concern. Gin laughed and walked a little closer to Tsukune but he tripped over his shoe and a bunch of pictures fell to the floor. Tsukune already guessed they were more of his pervy pictures, He didn't care though. Tsukune reached down and picked them up. He was going to just take a peek to see what they actually were but when he looked he didn't the skirts and bra's he was expecting.

He saw guy's pants. Brown Khaki's As they are part of the school uniform. He looks through more of the pictures and it's got dudes faces. Well one specific dude. It was hard to focus on but then He saw it... It was him. Gin had pictures of Tsukune.

"Umm Gin? Why do you have pictures of..." Gin turned Tsukune around and kissed Tsukune gently. Tsukune felt a sensation that he had never really experienced before. He wasn't exactly sure if he liked it or not. Tsukune pushed Gin away.

"It's you... I mean Moka is great But there has always been something I wanted to try. So why not do it with someone you are friends with." Gin smiles. He looks into Tsukune's eyes And Blushes. He leans in again and Tsukune wraps his arms around him and they kiss again. Tsukune doesn't know what came over him but he is suddenly craving Gins touch. Gin pushed Tsukune up onto the table and Began to Grab Tsukune's hips.

The feeling Tsukune got when their tounges began to touch was Amazing. It wasn't something he was used to but it still felt good to him. Tsukune reached his hand up and began to rip the buttons off Gin's shirt when the door opened.


	2. is it really so bad?

Chapter 2: Is it really so bad?

Tsukune peeked his head around Gin's body to see who it was. He was scared to get caught but his body wanted Gin. He saw the last person he wanted to see. "Tsukune what the hell are you doing?" Moka whispered in shock. She was more confused than angry. Tsukune liked her or at least that's what she thought. So why is he kissing Gin.

"Moka it's not what it…" Gin backed away embarrassed. "I thought you left." Gin rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was coming back to ask Tsukune if he wanted to come walk back to the dorms with me But…" Moka got a tear in her eye.

"Moka I can explain…" Tsukune whispered. He didn't want to say it to loud because to be honest. He didn't have the slightest idea what to say. He wasn't planning this but his body suddenly wanted it. Moka let out a light sob and ran out of the room. Gin gave Tsukune an apologetic look and nodded.

"Go calm her down." Tsukune nodded and began to walk out the door. "Oh and one last thing!" Gin shouted. Tsukune turned around and met Gin's gaze. The feeling he had before came back but there was no time for that. "Meet me in my dorm room later tonight. I have something very important to talk to you about" Gin winked at Tsukune and Tsukune's face turned red. He nodded and ran out the door. Tsukune kept running down the hall trying to catch up to Moka. She ran out the door and just kept going. She turned to see Tsukune running after her so she sped up.

"Moka wait!" Tsukune slowed down because he was tired. Moka was a vampire after all so it would make sense that she can outrun a human. Tsukune stopped out side of the girls dorm building. "Dammit! Maybe I can catch her tommorow" Tsukune felt guilty. He loves Moka but it was just something about kissing Gin that was just so… Perfect.

Moka ran down the dorm hall trying not to burst into tears. When she was getting close to her dorm Kurumu stopped her. "Hey Moka what are you…" Kurumu Stopped mid sentence when she saw the tears on moka's face. "What's wrong?" Kurumu put her arm around Moka trying to show some compassion.

"It's Tsukune…" Moka let out another light sob. Kurumu walked Moka to her dorm room. She walked in with her and sat her down on the bed.

"I'm going to get the others. Wait here" Moka nodded as another tear rolled down her cheek. She waited for a while thinking to herself why Tsukune would even do such a thing. The thought that Tsukune might like guys instead of girls. Moka curled her legs up so that her knees are in her chest. A knock on the door sounded.

"Hey it's us can you open the door?" Kurumu whispered. Moka walked over to the door and opened it. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, And Ruby all walked in. Moka tried to hold her breath but she began to cry. They all began to hug Moka. "What's wrong with Tsukune what happened?" Kurumu said hastily. She seemed more worried about Tsukune than Moka.

"He was…" Moka sobbed again. "Kissing Gin" The whole room went silent. The look on the girls faces was that of panic.

"He what?" Mizore yelled. "I thought he liked us. Why would he kiss Gin" Mizore hung her head low. She was sad about hearing that.

"I ran away before he tried to explain it" Moka let out another sob.

"Well it isn't that bad." Kurumu giggled. All the girls looked at her with confusion. "I mean maybe he was just experimenting. It's only natural for him to be curious about what it would be like. I mean haven't you guys wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl?" Everyone went quiet again. "I mean I have only kissed one girl but it was really nice. I would do it again" Kurumu blushed. "maybe Tsukune feels the same way." They all look at each other confused.

"But how would that be good?" Moka whispered. Everyone turned red.

"Wanna find out?" Kurumu blushed.


	3. New experiences

Chapter 3: New experiences

Everyone's faces turned bright red at Kurumu's idea. Moka thought it wouldn't be that bad. It would serve Tsukune right. Moka tries to get her thoughts straight as Kurumu stares at all the other girls. "It would help Moka get over the whole situation with Tsukune And it would be a new experience for all of us." Kurumu started to blush again.

"Yeah why not?" Ruby laughed. "it sounds like fun and we're good enough friends that it wouldn't be that awkward afterward. Why let Tsukune have all the fun with experimenting. If he is going to why don't we" Everyone looked at eachother expectantly. Who was gonna make the first move. It was an awkward silence for the entire group.

"Hey Kurumu." Kurumu looked over at Moka. "who was the girl you kissed?" Mizore's face turned bright red as if she was embarrassed just by the thought of Kurumu kissing another girl.

"Ummm..." Kurumu looked at Mizore and giggled shyly. Everyone but those two got a shocked look on their faces.

"You two kissed already?" Moka whispered. Kurumu nodded gently. "So that means you already know what it is like to kiss a girl?" Mizore and Kurumu both nodded. "How was it?" Moka whispered even more embarrassed than she was before. This was a new topic for her. Mizore looked at Moka and scooted over to her.

She removed the sucker from her mouth. "What are you..." Before could say another word Mizore put her lips in the space available and Moka's eyes gaped open and then slowly began to close. She could feel Mizore's tongue touch the inside of her mouth. She reached out and placed her hand on Mizore's hip. Mizore at that moment slowly backed away and creeped back over to the spot she was at.

"It was like that." Mizore chuckled. Moka was breathing deeply as her hands rested in between her legs.

"i think she liked it" Kurumu laughed. Moka nodded and Mizore laughed and scooted closer to moka again.

"Did you like it?" Moka nodded again and she reached her arm around Mizore's neck pulling Mizore ontop of her. Mizore smiles and kisses Moka gently on the neck. Moka's body tenses for a brief second then gets even more into it. Moka starts to reach under Mizore's shirt. Mizore let's out a brief little moan as Moka squeezes Mizore's breast.

"Well im not letting you have all the fun Mizore!" Kurumu laughed as she reached her hand up Moka's skirt. Moka then tried to push away Kurumu's hand but the feeling was to good. She couldn't bring herself to do so. Ruby was witnessing what was going on and was trying to find a way that she could join in.

She went down to where the others were and began to reach under Moka's shirt. Moka was a little overwhelmed but she was loving it. She thought it wasn't going to be that good but she was enjoying it. Yukari grabbed the only pair of breasts she could find. Which just so happened to be Kurumu's. Kurumu was so turned on by the situation at hand that she didn't care.

Moka tried to go a little farther and just take Mizore's shirt off. Mizore lifted her arms up and the shirt came off seamlessly. Mizore smiled as her pale skinned chest gently shined in the light. Moka kissed Mizore on the neck. Kurumu started to pull down Moka's skirt. "No! Not that fa..." Kurumu yanked off the skirt and rubbed Moka's panties.

"Now this I have never tried" Kurumu gently began to kiss Moka's thighs. The little bit of spit that was beaded up on Kurumu's lips fell onto Moka's thigh. Moka squeezed Mizore's Hips and pulled her in tighter. The more they went The more pleasured Moka began to feel. "Let's have a little more fun" Kurumu pulled Moka's panties off and began to kiss her thighs some more. She put her head inbetween Moka's thighs and Moka let out a loud Moan as she began to get a tear into her eye.


	4. Quirky romance

Chapter 4: Quirky romance

Tsukune was nervous. This was the first time he had even kissed a guy and now he was invited to Gin's room to do even more things for the first time. It is to bad though that Moka had walked in. He felt really bad that she had to see that. He doesn't want her mad at him and on the other hand he doesn't want to have to hide his body's desire.

He is walking down the boys dorm hall and he is gently shaking. A mini bead of sweat dripped down his neck. The anticipation of what was going to come next was a little to much for Tsukune. He started panic. Gin's room was just two more doors down the hall. He slowly shuffles his feet across the floor. The closer he got the more his heart began to race.

When he got the door he froze. He was standing like a stone pillar. He was paralyzed with fear. Suddenly a voice sounded from the room. "We know you are here come on in" Tsukune's eyes gape open. We? Who else is going to be part of this? Tsukune opened the door and saw Gin in his uniform along with…

"Fang Fang?" Tsukune gasped. Gin let out with a gentle chuckle.

"Fang Fang here feels the same way about you that I do remember? So why not let him have some fun to" Tsukune jumped back. He had never really pieced together that Fang Fang had feelings for him but that was not the weirdest part about this. He was barely expecting to be kissing one guy. Let alone two. Tsukune shuffled back slowly.

"Gin I have never really done anything like this before. Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Tsukune was babbling about the situation and Fang Fang walked over to him and put his finger on Tsukune's lips.

"It will be fine it is my first time to… So it will be a new experience for the both of us" Fang Fang laughs. Tsukune turns red expecting to get a kiss from him but He slowly steps back his face redder than Tsukune's It seems this was a new thing for him as well.

"No! Fang Fang when you are that close you have to take advantage of the opportunity…" Gin slid in front of Tsukune and looked into his eyes. He started to lean in slowly and Tsukune prepared for what was coming next. "Like this…" Gin places his lips on Tsukune's neck kind of like the way Moka does when she get's ready to suck his blood. It was interesting. It was just like it but without the pain of her teeth entering his neck.

He liked it. He wrapped his arms around Gin and pulled back just enough to be able to kiss him. Gin lays Tsukune down onto his bed. Fang Fang looks in amazement. His face Got even redder than before And yet he seemed to be enjoying the view. "Now you try" Gin pulls back Slowly. He gets to his feet as Tsukune lay there waiting for more.

"I don't know…" Fang Fang whispers.

"Come on don't be a wuss!" Gin shoved Fang Fang on top of Tsukune. Fang Fang looked at Tsukune and decided to try it. He leaned in and Tsukune pulled him in closer. He kissed Fang Fang Stopping him from speaking. Fang Fang let out a sigh as Tsukune began to take his shirt off. Fang Fang saw Tsukune doing so and decided to do that same. At the rate they were going it was going to get really intimate, really fast.

"Tsukune are you sure you wanna…" Tsukune stopped him mid sentence by putting his finger to his lips.

"Just enjoy it." Tsukune whispered in his ear. Tsukune's hands started to take a trip down Fang Fang's body. He started at the neck, then the chest, then the hips, and then down to the more tender area's. Fang Fang gave a facial expression that Tsukune was not very used to seeing. He was enjoying it more than Tsukune was.

Fang Fang began to unbutton Tsukune's pants. "Wow that was a bit quick" Tsukune laughed. He didn't mind though. he was surprisingly enjoying it.

"Don't just leave me out" Gin took of his shirt and began to reach around Fang Fang's waist and him and Tsukune's hands met. They both began to unbutton Fang Fang's pants. Fang Fang and Tsukune were enjoying this situation. Tsukune was able to reach his hand into Fang Fang's pants and Got a grip that made Fang Fang let out a moan that was normally only heard from girls. It was surprising yet attractive at the same time.

"That's good!" Fang Fang shouted. Tsukune kissed his neck and Gin began to unbutton his own pants. Fang Fang swung his arms back and wrapped them around Gin and squeezed. He let out a loud Moan as he fell to the side of Tsukune and layed there on the floor. Drenched with sweat and fully satisfied.


	5. A blur

Chapter 5: A blur

When Moka had awakened she was dripping with sweat. She also had a tingling sensation all over her body. She got up and looked around her room. Kurumu and the others weren't in her room. They must have left after she fell asleep. She walked over to her closet and layed out her clothes for the days, she grabbed a towel and walked for the showers.

She walked down the hall with the towel around her waist and her body was still a little tingly from the night before. It was a new experience but she enjoyed it a lot more than she had expected. She saw Kurumu coming down the hallway. Kurumu was on her way back to her room. Kurumu turned bright red when she saw Moka.

"Hey Moka I see you finally woke up" Kurumu giggled. Moka nodded and gave a gentle grin.

"Where did everyone go last night?" Moka whispered.

"Oh they all went back to their rooms after you passed out. You enjoyed yourself so much that you just got so tired you passed out" Kurumu smiled.

"Oh... Hey please don't tell anyone one about what..." Kurumu put her finger to Moka's lips.

"You can trust me. I won't tell anyone" Kurumu whispered. She chuckled and walked down the hall. When Moka got to the bath she poured in the herbs she needed to set her towel down and dipped into the water. It was warm. Just warm enough to generate some steam. She sat there and just relaxed. She was attempting to soak all of her worries about Tsukune away.

She set her arms back against the side of the bath and kicked her feet up slowly. "Who am I to tell Tsukune who he can and can't like" Moka whispered to herself. She smiled for a brief second after saying that. She then thought more about it and began to frown again. "But I thought he loved me" Moka whispered. "I am so stupid" Moka let out a heavy sigh and she laid back.

The minutes flew by as Moka relaxed in the water. She then began to take the soap and scrub herself clean. She felt like she was scrubbing away her worries But she wasn't doing a very good job of it. When she was done she got out of the bath and began to dry off.

She wrapped the towel around her waist and walked back to her room. The trip down the hall was cold. The draft was bristling across her ears. When she got to the door she sat onto her bed and took the towel from around her waist. She just stared at herself in the mirror. "I'm pretty… right?" Moka sighed with depression.

She was pretty. Tsukune had no logical reason not to love her. At least that's what she thought. Maybe he just doesn't want to be with a vampire. That made no sense though. He never had a problem with her before. She scanned her naked body and just sighed. Her breasts looked normal. Her… other area looked fine… She thinks. She doesn't know what guys think is good for that area.

That couldn't have anything to do with it though. He has never even seen it so why would he not love her cause of that. Her head became a cluster Fuck of doubt and regret. She had no idea what to do. She loved Tsukune and the thought of not being with him was to much for even her to handle. She got up and put on her clothes piece by piece.

As she fastened her bra she smiled. "Tsukune loves me… I know he does. Something else must be going on!" Moka was very confident in Tsukune's love for her. She knows that Tsukune will always want her. Gin must have done something, Put him under some sort of spell. That's the only explanation that would make sense.

Moka walked over to the mirror when she got all of her uniform on and nodded at her reflection. She got her bag ready and walked for the door. She opened the door and saw Mizore and Kurumu. "Hey guys!" Moka yelled. Kurumu and Mizore caught up with Moka and smiled.

"Hey Moka what's up" Mizore said as her face turned bright red. They all walked out the door and went on their way to the main school building. They were all a lot closer after last night. When they got close to the school building they saw Tsukune and Gin next to each other talking. Fang Fang was there to.

Moka smiled and ran for Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh hey Moka." Tsukune sighed. He didn't sound very happy to see her at all. Moka sighed and looked at the floor. "Can you let me go?" Tsukune nudged her arms off him. Moka gasped.

"But Tsukune…" Moka took a breath as if she was about to cry, which at this point she was pretty close. "You never have a…" Moka took another breath.

"Well today I do!" Tsukune shouted. Moka stepped back. That was the first time he has shouted at her in a while. Moka got a tear in her eye.

"But Tsukune I thought…" Moka tries her hardest not to cry.

"Moka just leave me alone please…" Tsukune sighed. Moka looked back to see Kurumu and Mizore who were standing there the entire time. At this point people started to stare.

"Tsukune what the hell is your problem?" Kurumu yelled.

"You guys to. Just leave me alone. I don't Need you anymore!" Tsukune shouted. Moka turned and ran away crying. Gin smiled.

"It's okay Tsukune you have us." Fang Fang laughed. He put his arm around Tsukune and pulled him close.

"You guys are assholes!" Mizore yelled. Kurumu and Mizore ran back after Moka. Moka ran for the dorm building. Kurumu signaled to Mizore and sprouted wings grabbing her and flying into the air. Kurumu zipped through the sky and she landed in front of Moka.

"Moka stop!" Kurumu caught Moka in her arms. "It will be okay. There is no way Tsukune is in his right mind. He would never say those kind of things to us. We will figure out what is going on don't you worry"


	6. What's going on?

Chapter 6: What is going on?

The attempts at calming Moka down are not that easy for Kurumu to accomplish. Moka was in a fluster after all the things that Tsukune had said and who could blame her. The things he had said were down right rude and hurtful. Which wasn't normal for him. He was normally okay with Moka's little quirks but he just... snapped.

Kurumu got Moka backed to her feet after she had stopped crying. "I know for a fact that he was not in his right mind. Tsukune would never say something like that to you Moka" Kurumu patted Moka on the shoulder. "I am not sure what is up with that though"

Kurumu started to walk with Moka to the dorm. "I think it is best that we just stay back in the dorm for today" Kurumu, Mizore, and Moka all nodded and walked back to the dorm. They got to the dorm and walked in the door. No one was there. They were all at school.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Kurumu whispered as they were walking down to Moka's room. Moka sighs and looks at Kurumu and Mizore.

"Ummm." Moka was at a loss for words she didn't know what to say. She was to busy thinking about Tsukune to focus on something else. "I don't know" Moka opens the door and walks in her room. Kurumu and Mizore follow right behind her and lock the door.

"There is no one else in the building so we have the entire dorm to ourselves" Mizore giggled. "So we can do what ever we want" Mizore sat down on the floor and took a deep breath. "One of you two pick what we do" Mizore looked up at Moka expectantly.

"We could do what we did last night?" Kurumu sat down next to Mizore and put her hand on her leg. Mizore got startled by that but quickly relaxed. "It would help us get over Tsukune." Kurumu smiled. Moka's face turned red as she began to think. It took enough courage for her to do that the night before, Doing it again would be pushing it. Moka sighed and nodded.

"If you guys want to... I guess we could." Moka whispered. Kurumu laughed and leaned in and kissed Mizore. Moka sat there and watched. She wanted to join in because that seemed to be the right thing to do in this situation but she didn't know how. She sat there watching and she was getting really jealous. Well turned on was a better way to put it. Moka scooted over behind them and started rubbing Kurumu's leg. If it was last night she would be way more into this than she was but Moka just couldn't stop thinking about Tsukune.

Moka sighed and got to her feet. Kurumu stopped and turned to her head. "Moka what are you doing. I thought you wanted to be part of this?" Kurumu laughed.

"I'm sorry Kurumu I would love to but I have to much on my mind. I can't stop thinking about Tsukune. I would much rather be this intimate with him..." Moka falls silent and Kurumu and Mizore just stare at Moka baffled at what they just heard. It made sense Moka was in love with Tsukune so her wanting his body was logical to them.

"I need to go take a walk" Moka sighed as she walked for the door.

"Wait we will go with you" Mizore got to her feet and pulled Kurumu up. "Where are we going to go?" Mizore whispered to Moka.

"I am going to take a walk through the woods" Moka replied in a hasty fashion. She opened the door and began to walk down the hall with Kurumu and Mizore trailing right behind. They walked in complete silence for the next few minutes. When they reached the door for the dorm building they looked at each other.

"Where exactly in the forest are we going?" Mizore giggled. Moka gave her a stern look in response to the question.

"Just around... Until we wanna go back" Moka grunted in despair. She wasn't sure what to do but heading to the forest made the most sense at the moment. It was away from people and she could have her friends there with her. They walked out the door and went for the forest.

The walk there was boring, there was nothing to talk about, and there was an awkward silence anyway because Moka had denied the relations Kurumu and Mizore proposed. Moka was a bit on edge but she was starting to relax just a bit. Not enough to count though. When they had finally approached the forest they just stood on the edge of the tree line.

"Are you sure you really wanna walk through here?" Kurumu whispered to Moka. Moka nodded and proceeded to move forward. Mizore moved swiftly by her side and Kurumu dragged her feet just trying to keep up.

"Why would you wanna be in a creepy place like this Moka?" Mizore laughed. She was confused by Moka's behavior she normally wouldn't decide to walk through the forest just for a leisurely stroll. They looked around the forest just to pass time. Looking at the trees and pretty much everything else that is in the forest.

Moka looks at one of the trees to see that a huge chunk of bark is missing out of it. It looked almost like something clawed it out. A bit big for an animal but that's what the claws looked like. The more she looked the more she saw that it was on almost every tree. It was only leading in one direction though.

"Follow the path of trees with the missing bark" Moka shouted to the group. Kurumu took a big gulp and just stared at Moka.

"Why in the hell would you want to follow that Moka?" Kurumu yelled.

"Something seems weird about it don't you think?" Moka responded.

"I agree I mean come on this is a little suspicious." Mizore whispered.

"Wouldn't that mean we should avoid it?" Kurumu tried to reason with them but it didn't seem to be working. They were still dead set on following the path. Moka began walking and the others slowly followed behind. The path didn't seem to be leading to anything until they saw a cave just down a hill.

"Okay now this is the point where I seriously protest following the path" Kurumu whimpered with her legs shaking.

"Oh come on. Is boobzilla scared?" Mizore teased.

"No... N-Not at all" Kurumu laughed "It's just not responsible." Kurumu whispered.

"We are going" Moka walked down the hill slowly trying not to fall. Her foot caught on a branch and she began to tumble down the hill. The others slid down the hill trying to catch up so they could catch her. When she landed she slid into the cave. The others ran beside her and made sure she was okay.

They looked around the cave and noticed that the entire place had weird symbols scribbled all over the wall. "What in the hell is this place" Mizore whispered. Moka got to her feet and began to look around. The symbols looked so familiar but she didn't know where she had seen them.

"RAHHHH!" A muffled noise sounded from a little deeper in the cave. Moka and the others whipped around to see what it was. Moka slowly tiptoed in and didn't see much of anything. When she got to the noise she fell silent.

"No... How the... What the hell!" Moka yelled.

"What is..." Kurumu walked over and fell silent as well. "Mizore you need to see this!" Mizore walked over and stopped in her tracks. She saw the last thing she had expected... Gin and Fang Fang, Tied back to back naked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A threat.

Flabbergasted; that is the only word that can explain the feelings the girls had at this moment. Did Tsukune get mad at them and do this... Or... No there is no logical or. It's weird enough that this is happening but the explanation will not make sense no matter what it is. "Why the hell are you guys naked?" Kurumu yelled. Her face was bright red for some reason.

"RAHHH!" They yelled through the mouth gag. Kurumu removed the gag and Gin and Fang Fang took a deep gasp trying to get as big of a breath as they could. The moment they breathed out they started yelling on top of each other. The voices were so confusing that no one could tell what was being said.

"Okay guys calm down and just tell us what happened." Kurumu laughed and cut the ropes with her nails. Gin and Fang Fang sprung up and looked down. Fang Fang tried to cover up the important bits. He was turning bright red. Gin seemed to be okay with the thought of the girls seeing him naked.

"Okay so me and Fang Fang were talking and..." Gin was cut off.

"Talking? You dragged me along..." Fang Fang laughed.

"That part doesn't matter. We were walking and we saw the broken trees. So we followed the path and came to this cave. When we got here there were to men standing inside writing those weird symbols on the wall. And then they saw us. They zipped at us, They were so fast we didn't even see them move" Fang Fang nodded as if to agree with what Gin had just said.

"And then they hit us knocking us unconscious. When we came to we were naked tied together. The men were wearing our clothes, they even disguised themselves with our faces." Fang Fang concluded.

"Where did they go?" Moka yelled hastily.

"I don't know. All they said was... You better hope you get found" Fang Fang sighed.

"Then they poofed into smoke." Gin whimpered. "They are some evil bastards tying us up like that though" Gin growled.

"You have to admit it was a nice bonding..." Gin punches Fang Fang in the back of the head before he can finish the sentence.

"Getting back on topic!" Gin shouted giving Fang Fang a very skeptical look. "We need to get clothes" Gin laughed. Fang Fang nodded at that statement.

"Oh my god!" Mizore whispered.

"What's wrong?" Fang Fang questioned.

"If what you say is true that they left... then Tsukune is in serious danger!" Mizore yelled. Kurumu and Moka's eyes popped wide open.

"We need to get to the academy quickly." Moka ordered.

"Moka, Kurumu, Mizore. You guys go to the academy. Moka you go alert the head master, Mizore you go try to find Tsukune and get him away from the imposters, And kurumu you go to the dorms and get Fang Fang and I some clothes." Gin ordered. The girls nodded and began running for the academy.

Moka's heart was in her throat. She knew something was wrong with Tsukune but she didn't think it was this bad. She exchanged looks with Kurumu and Mizore and they all shared the same look of panic. The tree line broke and they saw the academy within a short distance. They pickup speed and get there as quick as they can. Kurumu turns around and heads for the dorms.

"Get to Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled. Mizore nodded. Moka kept running straight for the academy. The dirt kicking up every time her foot get's off the ground. When she got to the academy students were looking at her strangely. No one knew why she was in such a hurry. Moka looked around and saw Ruby. She changed direction and ran straight for Ruby.

"Whoa Moka what are you in such a rush for?" Ruby laughed. "And why are you out of breath?" Ruby gave Moka a look of concern.

"Where is the headmaster?" Moka shouted. A bunch of students turned and looked over at Ruby and Moka trying to figure out what was going on.

"In his office…" Ruby whispered.

"You need to take me to him now. We have trouble." Ruby's Facial expression changed immediately.

"Come with me." Ruby grabbed Moka by the hand and dragged her through the school door. They ran through the building not caring about the looks the students gave them out of confusion. The farther we got the more scared Moka became. How was she going to explain this to the headmaster if she herself doesn't even know.

"Here it is." Ruby points to a door and gives a grim look. Moka bursts into the headmasters office and sees Ms. Nekonome and the headmaster talking.

"What is the meaning of this!" The headmaster shouted. Ruby frowned and slanted her head down in despair.

"Headmaster we have a problem!" Moka yelled.

"And you are sure this couldn't have waited until later?" The headmaster scowled.

"No it can't sir Tsukune is in danger!" Moka shouted. The headmaster seemed a little intrigued.

"What did he do this time?" The headmaster chuckled.

"Not him… Gin and Fang Fang" The headmaster gave a very confused look.

"What about them?" The headmaster gave Ms. Nekonome a look and she turned around and looked at Moka.

"They aren't really them. They are imposters. The real Gin and Fang Fang were tied up in a cave inside the forest. The cave had a bunch of weird writings all over the walls" Moka yelled. The headmaster laughed.

"What kind of writings?" The headmaster handed Moka a pencil and paper. "Can you draw them?" The headmaster asked gently. Moka nodded and began to draw some of the symbols. She had no idea what they meant or what they were supposed to be but she just knew what they looked like. When she finished drawing some of them she slid the paper over to the headmaster.

The headmaster gave a glance to the paper and then froze. He picked up the paper and began to examine it quickly. "Are you sure this is what was written?" The headmaster yelled.

"Yes sir" Moka whispered frightened. She had never heard him yell like that. He sprung to his feet scooting his chair back. He pointed for the door.

"Ms. Nekonome go tell the teachers we are on red alert. Find Gin and Fang Fang and bring them to me immediately" Moka and Ms. Nekonome gave the headmaster a weird look. "Go!" The headmaster yelled again. Ms. Nekonome nodded and ran out the door.

"Moka find Kurumu and Mizore and bring them here. I have a very important task for you."


	8. True identity

Chapter 8: The true identity

Mizore was running all over the academy but Tsukune was nowhere to be found. The more she ran the more panicked she became. Was he already hurt? Did they kill him? No that was to terrible for her to think about. She couldn't stand the thought of any damage coming to him. Even though he was a dick to them he didn't want him to be hurt.

When she got towards the school she saw Moka come running down the dirt path. "Mizore!" Moka yelled. "the headmaster needs to see us right away!" Mizore got a shocked look on her face and ran with Moka. "Kurumu is already there waiting for us." Mizore nodded as they ran into the school building.

"So why does he need to see us." Mizore asked in a whisper.

"He has a task for us." Moka slid to a stop in front of the door to the headmaster's office.

"Yes now go" The headmaster whispered. Ruby ran out of the room. "come in girls" The headmaster shouted. The three of the girls ran into the headmaster's office.

"So what do you need us to do?" Kurumu asked hastily.

"I need you to find Tsukune!" the headmaster yelled. "He has gone missing" The girls gasped.

"What do you mean missing?" Mizore frowned. She was scared.

"I mean that he can't be found anywhere on campus. The only place we haven't checked is the men's dorm. I need you girls to search there. The staff is busy guarding the school" The girls nod and get ready to run out the door. "One last thing!" The girls halted right at the door. "Be careful these men are very strong opponents, If they know those writings then they are a lot stronger than we had thought" The girls nod and run out the room." They speed out the door and rush for the dorm.

They were all panicking about Tsukune. Who ever these guy's are they must need Tsukune for something and whatever it is It's not good. The dirt flying through the air was slowing them down. Their vision was getting clouded. Which was weird cause it wasn't windy just about a minute ago. They sped up for the dorm ignoring the dust.

When the dorm became within sight they slowed down slightly. "Guys we can't just go rushing in we have no idea what these guys are capable of." Kurumu yelled. The girls all slammed to a halt. They were stuck, they had to find a way to get in, and save Tsukune without making the men alert and kill him.

The girls exchanged glares hoping to get out of this… if they can't it would be checkmate for Tsukune. The wind picked up again and the dust began to cloud the girls eyes. "Ahhh I can't see a thing!" Kurumu yelled. Kurumu tried to run forward but the dust kicked her off her feet and she fell. "Dammit" She whispered.

When Kurumu got back to her feet the dust began to clear. The wind slowed down and everything was calm, to calm surprisingly. The girls ran in the dorm not giving it a second thought. They had no idea about the situation but they knew that the sudden gust was not a good sign. They opened the door and ran inside. The dorm was completely empty nothing to interesting. The girls ran up the stairs trying to see if they can find Tsukune's room.

The more doors they checked the more anxious they became. They couldn't find him anywhere. They ran down the halls hoping that there would be some sign that he was close. When they heard a bang from one of the rooms they all turned and exchanged looks of horror. They run full speed to the door and try to open it. "It's locked!" Moka yelled. Moka gets angry and kicks the door. It falls off it's hinges and falls to the floor.

"What in the hell!" Tsukune yelled. They were all buttoning up their pants. It gave the girls a sick feeling to just think about it.

"What are you guys doing here?" The fake Gin laughed.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Tsukune yelled.

"Tsukune you need to get away from them" Moka whispered. Tsukune gave her a weird look so did The fake Gin and Fang Fang.

"Why? They are my friends now!" Tsukune yelled.

"Tsukune they are not really Gin and Fang Fang. They are imposters!" Kurumu yells. The fake Gin and Fang Fang exchanged looks of anger.

"What in the hell are you going on about… Don't give me that bullshit just because…" Tsukune paused when he saw Gin smiling.

"So you figured us out huh?" The fake Gin laughed. "You know mine as well give up the Charade Zegio" The fake Fang Fang laughed.  
"If you insist Zelixe" The fake Fang Fang laughed. They both put there hand on their forearms and began to let out a low growl. The girls took a large step back and looked at Tsukune. He had a look of confused horror.

"What in the…" There was a large blast of energy and Tsukune shot through the window. He landed onto the ground and slid. A bright light formed around the two men. When the light faded they looked completely different. They both had black hair, red eyes, white skin, and weird rings tattooed into their forearms. The rings had nothing in them. They were just rings.

The girls without giving a second thought jumped out the window and ran to Tsukune. "What the hell happened" Tsukune whispered.

"Tsukune don't talk" Moka whispered with a tear in her eye.

"Moka…" Tsukune's voice sounded faint.

"What?" Moka whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Tsukune passed out. He wasn't dead just unconscious.

"Oh Moka I'm sorry. Hahaha you make me sick " A man laughed from behind the girls.

Kurumu growled in anger and charged the men. Zelixe jumped back and bit both his thumbs. When the blood began to trickle down he took it and began to draw a symbol onto each of his forearms with the blood. When he was finished he stuck his hand out and yelled an incantation. Kurumu tried to halt herself but a hand came and grabbed her leg. It felt weird to her.

It was a rotting hand. Kurumu yelled and fell back kicking the hand off. "You kids are pathetic." Kurumu got back to the others and saw that a bunch of dead bodies were coming up from the ground. The began to rip bones from their bodies that looked like swords.

"What in the hell are you!" Moka yelled at Zelixe. He burst out laughing.

"I'm a… Necromancer. Nice to meet you"


	9. Strength

Chapter 9: Strength in the face of death

The man laughed with the darkest pitched voice. The girls were scared but they didn't have time to truly worry about that with the living dead that are charging right at them. Kurumu had jumped at one of them with her nails extended. She was ready to fight for Tsukune, which she found to be an invigorating idea. Tsukune would definitely love her when he found this out.

"You really think you can win?" Kurumu slashes her claws into the zombie creature and they just get stuck as they cut into it's body. The skin begins to grow and slither up her arm. She slashes the body to cut her arm free and the skin on her arm dies. The creature swings it's arm at Kurumu and she jumps back.

"What's with these things?" Mizore gasps. She throws a few ice Kunai at the zombie monsters and they just get absorbed into the monsters skin.

"You are going to have to try harder than that!" Zelixe laughs. Moka gets angry at the fact that he is taunting them. Moka runs at him and tries to hit him. Moka's punch gets close enough that she can practically feel it connect. Zelixe ducks down and punches Moka right in the stomach. She tries to gasp for air as his fist buries into her chest. He pulls his fist back and then kicks her into the higher part of her chest. She flies back and slams into a tree.

Moka slides to the ground and spits blood onto the grass. "Moka!" Kurumu yells as she runs to Moka's side. She helps Moka up and looks at Zelixe with horror. He threw Moka like she was a wet paper towel. It was no trouble for him what so ever.

"You know the more you fight the more of a chance you have of dying." Zelixe puts his hands on his forearms again and a light flashes. He bites his thumbs and scribbles onto his arm. He extends his arms out and the ground begins to shake. Suddenly bones start to shoot out from the ground. They circle the girls and enclose into a cage. "Now that you brats are out of the way!" Zelixe jumped over to Tsukune and threw him over his shoulder.

"No!" Moka yells. Zelixe laughs and runs towards the academy. Kurumu growls in anger and begins trying to slash at the bone cage but it does nothing. Mizore tries to break with her ice knives but it has no effect.

"Tsukune" Kurumu cried.

"Moka!" Gin yelled as he smashed into the bone cage. The cage shatters and the bones go flying.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Zegio growled in frustration.

"The cave you prick!" Gin punched Zegio shoving him back. Zegio caught his balance and stopped himself from sliding. Fang Fang came next to Gin with his coin sword and held it up ready to fight.

"You girls go! We got this guy! Go get Tsukune!" Fang Fang yelled. The girls nodded and took off running.

"Oh no you don't!" Zegio yelled trying to lunge at the girls. Gin grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him.

"Your fight is with us!" Gin yelled. The girls run as fast as they can for the academy trying to catch up to Zelixe and Tsukune. There was only one question going through their heads. What did he want with Tsukune. The faster they went the darker the atmosphere around them became. They looked and saw that there were more of the zombie creatures in their way.

Mizore jumps in front and gets her ice kunai ready. "You guys go on ahead I can fight them!" Mizore yelled.

"Mizore…" Kurumu whispered depressingly.

"Don't worry about me I will be fine! Save Tsukune!" Mizore yelled. Kurumu and Moka both nodded and ran through the zombie's. The academy was getting closer and closer in view and it was a blood boiling feeling. Moka was angrier than she had been In a long time. When she saw the academy within distance she noticed that the teachers were circled around one point.

"Hey!" The teachers whipped around and saw the girls running for the school.

"Any sight of the three of them" Ms. Nekonome asked hastily.

"Yeah they knocked out Tsukune and one of them took him and ran this way!" The teachers gave a shocked look.

"Get the headmaster!" Mr. Kotsubo ran for the school building and the teachers were ready standing guard. "Where do you think he is" Ms. Nekonome asked quietly.

"I'm right here" A voice sounded as it slammed into the ground. There was a loud bang. A bunch of students turned and saw what was going on. Tsukune was still flung over his shoulder. Zelixe took Tsukune and threw him on the ground. "Now then… Let's begin." He put his hands on his forearms and the flash of light came again.

This time he bit his fingers but just drew 4 lines. Three on his arm then one line down the middle. He began to glow and the ground cracked. "Now time for you to see the true power of a necromancer." Zelixe yelled. He curled his body and then flexed out unleashing a massive burst of energy. It knocked everyone back making a loud groan sound. The aura around him was unbelievable. He laughed and took one step forward shattering the earth beneath his feet.

"You ready to die kids!" Zelixe laughed. A wind sliced by him and then a hand hit him launching him back. Zelixe flipped and then got back to his feet.

"I am your fight Zelixe! Not the kids!" A dark voice shouted.

"Ahhh! How long has it been? Mekigami" Zelixe burst out laughing


	10. Dark lord vs death

Chapter 10: Dark lord vs Death.

The headmaster jumps back and gets ready to defend against zelixe's attack. "What are you doing here!" The headmaster yells. The students all gather around trying to see what is happening.

"Awww your not happy to see me?" Zelixe bursts out into laughter. "And I thought we were friends! Hahahahahaha!" Zelixe jumps into the air and the headmaster lunges back to avoid getting hit. "You know you can't win this battle" Zelixe throws a kick hitting the headmaster in the chest launching him back.

"What do you need the boy for anyway?" The headmaster whispers trying to catch his breathe.

"I need a template… Lord eligrox needs a body to manifest himself into!" Zelixe laughs. The headmaster freezes.

"You can't be serious!" The headmaster yells. "He would not only destroy the human world, but he would also destroy this world with it. He would destroy everything whether it's in his way or not! Why would you want to summon that?" The headmaster yelled in confusion.

"Because… The destruction of the worlds is the only way we can start the new beginning" Zelixe laughs. He sticks out his hand and bone spikes shoot up from the ground. The headmaster dodges them without any problem. "You are quite the nuisance" Zelixe laughs. Zelixe runs and begins to throw punches, The headmaster dodging every single one of them. He ducks down hits the headmaster in the stomach making him fall down.

"It is time to try something new" Zelixe reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a book. "Your soul is mine now! Mekigami!" The headmaster jumps back and gets ready for the worst. "You know you should have just let me take the boy… I would have spared your life" Zelixe whispers something to himself and then sticks his hand out. Suddenly a dark aura filled the air. His hand opened and three tongue like tentacles came out. The headmaster dodged them and was almost able to counter but they were moving to fast for him

"When did you learn magic like that?" The headmaster yelled. Zelixe laughed.

"That is not important right now!" a voice yelled from behind. The headmaster took a hit to the side and went flying. The headmaster looked and a man was standing there with the same dark aura as Zelixe but it was different somehow.

"What did you guys do to yourselves?" The headmaster whispered. Zegio laughed.

"We made ourselves gods!" Zelixe yelled as the three tentacles slammed into the spot where the headmaster was laying. The headmaster was able to move just in time so he didn't get hit.

"I got him master!" Zegio yelled. Zegio jumped up and got ready to attack when he got hit with a couple of ice kunai.

"Your fight is with us asshole!" Mizore yelled. Zegio fell to the ground and then sprouted up in anger.

"You dare attack me!" Zegio ran at Mizore when Kurumu swooped down and grabbed her flying back into the air. Zegio screamed in anger when Moka turned and hit him in the head. He slammed into the ground, which was surprising cause Moka still wasn't in her vampire form. Zegio was in pain and having trouble moving. When the girls turned around Zegio got up and slowly walked behind Moka. he wrapped his hand around Moka's neck. He lifted her into the air and the other's gasped.

"Die you pest" Zegio throws Moka into the tree and she groaned in pain. Suddenly a shadow came up behind Zegio and hit him in the head. The shadow then ran over to Moka and helped her get up right. When Moka got up she looked at the man and was shocked.

"You can't fight him…" The man put his finger on her lips.

"Sure I can" The man got up and looked at Zegio. Zegio tried to get to his feet but he just keeled over and fell on his back.

"I didn't think you kids would bring this out of me so quickly." Zegio laughed in pain. He bit his thumbs and drew a marking on each of his arms. He got up whispered one word and everyone went quiet even Zelixe.

"You kids are goners" Zelixe burst out laughing. The headmaster looks at Zelixe in confusion. Zegio roars in anger and the aura around him changes. It becomes… sinister. Zegio yells as a black cloud cloaks his body. A loud crack sounds and his hands rip open as well but what comes it is a long chain of bones from each hand. Zegio clenches his hands grasping what appears to be bone whips.

"I'm… Gonna… KILL YOU!" Zegio yells in anger.


	11. the powers of evil

Chapter 11: the powers of evil

Zegio had changed completely; He was no longer the quirky villain sidekick. He became something out of a horror movie and it happened in a few brief seconds. The creature that he had become was staring at the group with an intense look of death in his eyes. He let loose with a very loud growl and he charged at Tsukune when Kurumu and Mizore still in shock from what just happened jumped in the way to protect them. Zegio growled and flung the bone whips up and they wrapped around Kurumu and Mizore's necks. He flung his hands in opposite directions launching Kurumu and Mizore into the air. When they landed they had just laid there. The lack of movement had made Tsukune fear the worst.

When Tsukune had looked at them he noticed that they had burn marks where the bone whips were. Tsukune got ready to move but Zegio zipped in front of him and dug his elbow into Tsukune's gut. Tsukune spit up blood and fell into the ground. "Zegio! Do not kill the template!" Zegio turns around when he hears Zelixe's words. He nods and growls. Moka gets up and runs to Tsukune's side.

"No Moka run!" Tsukune yells. Moka sits next to Tsukune.

"I'm not leaving you Tsukune… no matter what you say!" Moka yells. Zegio gets ready to charge again.

"Moka why are you doing this! He will kill you!" Tsukune yells grabbing Moka's shoulder. He tries to push her away but she stays where she is. "God dammit Moka! RUN!" Tsukune yells. Zegio begins to run for them.

"I'm not leaving because… Tsukune I lo…" Zegio whips his leg up hitting Moka in the head before she could finish what she was saying. Moka groaned and slammed into the ground. Tsukune got a tear in his eye and then yelled in agony. The headmaster was busy trying to stop Zelixe from stepping in and helping. Zelixe was shooting skeletal spikes at him but they would never land.

"You have lost some of your touch old man" Zelixe laughed. The headmaster tried to land a few punches but Zelixe was moving faster than the headmaster had expected. Zelixe zipped by the headmaster and kicked him in the back. The headmaster fell to the ground and Zelixe leaped over to try to help Zegio when he was grabbed by a tentacle and slammed back to the ground. "What in the hell!"

"You are not going to kill those kids!" Mr. Kotsubo yelled.

"You can't be serious!" Zelixe yelled. Mr. Kotsubo stood there with an angry look in his eye. Zelixe laughed and sprouted a bone cage up around Mr. Kotsubo. He had no idea that was going to happen.

Zegio stood over Tsukune like a dog guarding a bone. Moka slowly crept back up and tried to charge after Zegio. Zegio whipped around her and lashed her in the back with the bone whips. Moka fell back down next to Tsukune. "Moka stop! Run!" Tsukune yells. Moka takes a deep breath and looks at Tsukune.

"Tsukune I love you." Moka whispers. Tsukune goes silent.

"You what…" Tsukune gasps. He had no idea what to say. There was nothing to say. He had been waiting for the longest time to hear her say that.

"I love you!" Moka yells. Moka gets up and Runs at Zegio. "You are not going to hurt him anymore!" Moka yelled. Zegio kicked her in the chest and she flew back. Tsukune jumped up and caught Moka. They both fell back and Sat there for a second.

"Moka… I love you to" He reached his hand down and grabbed the rosario around her neck firmly. He pulled back and the rosario popped off. The light around everyone changed and A thick light surrounded Moka. As a bunch of bats had come and surrounded her Zegio and Zelixe looked a bit confused.

"What is going on!" Zelixe yelled. When the light dispersed all He could see was a mass of bats. He ran at it and got ready to swing his bone whips. The headmaster got up and looked at Zegio. When Zegio flung the whips the bats dispersed and The other Moka grabbed them.

"You really think that just cause you make a blood bond with a demon you can win this fight" She gives a creepy smile and pulls back on the whips pushing Zegio for her. "I think…" Moka kicks Zegio in the bottom of the jaw launching him in the air. She jumps up and gets ready to kick him in the head. "Learn your place!" Moka lands the kick to Zegio's head he groans in pain as he flies into the ground.

Everyone stares at the crater that was left. Even Zelixe was shocked. "So she is a vampire!" Zelixe bursts out laughing. "This is great" The headmaster rushes past Zelixe and runs in front of Moka. Moka gives im a confused look when suddenly Zegio burst out from the crater leaping towards the headmaster.

The headmaster stuck his hand out and put a cross against Zegio's forehead. Smoke starts to sprout from underneath the cross and Zegio bursts out into a scream. "Go back to hell you demon" Zegio falls to the ground but the headmaster keeps the cross on his head. Zegio eventually stops flailing and just lays there. The headmaster removes the cross and Zegio's body crumbles.

"Now it's your turn!" The headmaster yells at Zegio.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Overpowered

Zelixe takes a step back and look at everyone. "Well that was a bit… unexpected." Zelixe starts to laugh. "Well lets have some fun then" Zelixe puts his hand to the ground and more skeleton soldiers began to rip their way through the ground. The bones were mangled and cracked but they were moving quite well. When they got above ground they shoved their hands into the dirt and pulled up more bones. Those bones were in the shape of swords.

The skeleton slowly began to walk towards Tsukune and the girls. "Who the hell is this guy. How can he not even be phased by his friend dying?" Kurumu whispered.

"He was not my friend. His death was meaningless, His strength that I will miss but him I could care less about" Zelixe laughs. The girls go silent. That was the most heartless thing they had ever heard.

"How can you say that? He fought to protect you!" Tsukune yelled.

"And that was something he didn't need to do. I am stronger than he ever was so his sacrifice was pointless" Zelixe looks at the headmaster expectantly. "I thought you were going to attack me…" Zelixe laughs.

"I will let you make the first move" The headmaster grimaces. The headmaster had no idea what to expect from this guy. His strength was insane and whenever anything would go bad he would change out the mark on his arms and the would become stronger than before.

"Alright then… try this!" Zelixe jumped into the air and grabbed his forearms. A bright light appeared and the marks were gone. He bit his thumbs and wrote the marks in blood on his arms. The aura around him changed to something much more adrenaline filled. Zelixe's arm got enveloped in electricity. He falls down to the ground as fast as he can and he hits the ground with force that makes a massive crater where the headmaster was standing.

"You can come out now! I know you. You don't go down that easy!" Zelixe laughs. The students look in horror and confusion. The smoke fades and The headmaster is standing on top of a tree and he sticks his arms out. A stream of light begins to creep up his arm.

"Now it's my turn!" The headmaster yells. The light takes from and begins to flail around.

"What is that!" Mizore yells.

"Holy Twin Dragons!" The headmaster yells. He whips his arms up and the dragons begin to charge after Zelixe. They slam down time after time with Zelixe jumping back every second. He ends up pressed against the wall and the dragons zip after him. "Twin Dragon Purification!" The headmaster yells. When the dragons hit the wall a loud boom sounds as a bright light flashes.

The light disperses and the wall was burnt away by the monster energy that was generated by the dragons. "And that takes care of that." The headmaster laughs as he hops down to the ground. Tsukune and the girls run over to the headmaster in amazement.

"Not quite Mekigami!" A voice sounded from underground. Suddenly purple hands begin to swirl up his body. They clench their grip and slam the headmaster down holding him down. Zelixe slammed his way up through the ground. "It was a neat trick though" Zelixe laughs. The headmaster attempts to fight his way out of the arms grasp but they were to strong.

"Kids run!" The headmaster yells. Moka laughs and walks over to Zelixe.

"You got guts kid! How bout we see what they look like outside of your body!" Zelixe slashes his hand down slicing what he thought was Moka.

"Really that was the best line you could come up with?" Moka asks questioningly.

"that wasn't my first choice no" Zelixe laughs. Moka kicks him up in the air.

"You think you can come here and try to kill the students!" Moka jumps up in the air. "I think you need to…" Moka slams her foot onto his head slamming him into the ground like Zegio. "Learn your place" Zelixe yells in pain. The headmaster lays on the ground still hoping to be released. The shadow hands don't disappear though.

"Moka watch out!" The headmaster yells. Zelixe zips behind her and slams her into the ground. Moka grunts in pain.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You can't beat me!" Zelixe laughs. Zelixe picks up Moka and throws her over to Tsukune.

"Moka!" Tsukune runs over and begins to help her up.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispers. "I'm sorry… I failed you" Moka whispers.

"Moka don't talk like that!" Tsukune yells. Moka wraps her arm around his neck.

"Just remember…" Moka whispers as she gets to her feet. "I love you" Moka leans in and kisses Tsukune.

"Enough of this love bullshit!" Zelixe appears behind Moka and puts his hands on each side of her head. He whips his hands and snaps her neck. The crunch sounds as Moka's body hit's the ground. Tsukune Stands in shock. He get's an angry look on his face. Suddenly a big burst of energy appears and the ground around Tsukune cracks and his skin changes completely.

"So you're a ghoul?" Zelixe laughs.

"I WILL KILL YOU. YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tsukune growled.


	13. Showdown from hell

Chapter 13: Showdown from hell

Tsukune had completely changed from what he looked like before. He was a monster. Zelixe jumped up and shot a stream of flames down to where Tsukune was standing. The ground shattered underneath the pressure adding to the amount of crater's that fill the school yard.

"You might be tough but I am stronger" Zelixe laughs. The wind picks up speed and Tsukune appears behind Zelixe. He grabs him by the neck and slams him into the ground zapping his neck with monster energy. "GAHH!" Zelixe gasps. Tsukune charges up an attack and gets ready to blast Zelixe when he starts to get up.

Tsukune launches the attack and Zelixe charges right for it. He jumps over the large blast, land's onto the ground, and keeps charging after Tsukune. Tsukune gives him a look of disgust and charges after him. They both run for each other with anger in their eyes.

"Tsukune no! He will kill you!" Kurumu yells. They both jump into the air and get ready to attack. A loud squishing noise (That of a blade piercing the skin) Sounds and everyone hears both of them hitting the ground. The dust that kicked up made it almost impossible to see what was going on but everyone was scared.

A cough sounds as blood is spit onto the ground. Zelixe stands up and everyone gasps in fear. "Tsukune… NO!" Mizore yells. The dust begins to fade out and they see that Zelixe is grasping his chest in pain.

"That little bastard is fast" Zelixe cough. Kurumu and Mizore notice that Zelixe is bleeding out of five stab wounds. Tsukune suddenly appears right behind him again. "You can't be serious!" Zelixe yells. Tsukune uppercuts Zelixe launching him into the air; Tsukune zips behind him and shoots a huge shot of energy slamming Zelixe into a crater.

"Oh my god!" Kurumu yelled. "That was amazing!" She laughs. The headmaster tries to break free from the shadow arms. He jumps up when they begin to disappear.

"He actually did it…" The headmaster whispers in amazement. "I need to tame his inner ghoul before he ends up doing something he will regret!" The headmaster yells running after Tsukune.

"You…" Zelixe whispers. "How… You are just a kid" Zelixe coughs in pain. "I guess I have no choice then" A light flashes from the crater where Zelixe was standing. "I guess you will have to fight me in my true glory!" Zelixe yells. He bites his thumbs and draws a pentagram on each of his arms. The dust then disperses and Zelixe falls to the ground screaming in pain.

"No…" The headmaster whispers. "Teachers! Get the students inside! Quickly!" The headmaster yells. Tsukune stands tall looking at Zelixe with confusion. Suddenly a dark aura fills the air just like with Zegio. This one was darker… much darker.

"You wanna fight!" Zelixe yells. The smoke disappears and all that could be seen was a black cloud.

"Hurry get them out of here! If they are out here they will all get killed!" The headmaster yells. Tsukune jumps at the spot where Zelixe is standing when a huge burst of dark energy explodes. The students duck slightly as they rush to get inside the school.

Zelixe was completely different. He had spikes shooting out of his body, He had black and red eyes, He had massive claws, and a forked tongue. "This is my true power child!" Zelixe yells in a very low pitched voice. Tsukune picks himself up off of the ground and get's ready for Zelixe to make his move.

Zelixe growls and charges after Tsukune with his claws extended. Each swipe was quicker than the other. Tsukune jumped back tried to get a punch in when Zelixe kicked him in the chest. "Are you really that upset about that girls death?" Zelixe yells. "Why bother yourself about some little tramps departure!" Zelixe laughs.

Tsukune looks over to Moka's body. He screams in anger and shoots another burst of energy. Zelixe whips his hand in the air and a wall of energy forms in front of him. When the attack hits the wall Zelixe grunts in pain. The wall begins to crack due to the overwhelming energy from the blast. The wall shatters and Zelixe falls back. Tsukune grabs Zelixe by the neck and throws him into the air.

Zelixe shoots blasts of energy from mid air. Tsukune dodges most of them but gets hit by one. It slams him into the ground cracking the ground. "Rahhh!" Tsukune screams. He plops himself up from the ground. He jumps up and tries to hit Zelixe but Zelixe just pushes Tsukune back down.

The headmaster is still watching the battle unfold as Tsukune and Zelixe exchange blows. Tsukune. "I need to stop this before this whole school gets ripped apart." The headmaster whispers to himself. Tsukune shoots another blast of energy at Zelixe launching him back.

"This is a little tougher than I thought… I love it" Zelixe folds his arms over his chest and begins to growl As energy begins to swarm around him.

"No!" The headmaster yells. Tsukune sticks his hand out and energy begins to form in his palm. The students look through the window at the battle that is unfolding.

"Everyone get back!" Ms. Nekonome yells. "This is bad meow" Ms. Nekonome whispers. Ms. Nekonome pushes the students back and everyone still tries to peek out the window.

"Time to finish this!" Zelixe yells. He unfolds his arms quickly releasing a massive burst of energy. Tsukune shoots his energy from his palm in just enough time for the energies to clash. "Die!" Zelixe growls. The energies clash making an intense flow of energy spray out. Tsukune screams and zips down towards Zelixe. "How can you still fight!" Zelixe yells.

The energy soon enclosed together with Tsukune's pushing forward. The energies began to form into a ball. "Just die already!" Zelixe growls. The energy began to expand until it all let loose in a giant explosion of energy. The ground shattered beneath it. "GAHHH!" Zelixe yelled as he got shoved into the ground by the blast. Tsukune flew into the dirt as well and all that was left was a massive crater and a lot of smoke.

"Tsukune no!" Kurumu and Mizore yelled.

"What happened?" Ruby shouted pushing through the students. She looked out the window and saw the massive crater. "What? Happened?" Ruby yelled.

"Tsukune is fighting the guy who was infiltrating the school!" A student yelled. Ruby gasped and took a step back.

"He's gonna get slaughtered." Ruby yelled.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu whispered.

"That guy has power that not even you guys could understand" Ruby whispered.

Tsukune pulled himself out of the ground and looked at Zelixe. Zelixe pulled himself out of the rubble and looked at Tsukune with a confused look. "Why do you still fight it when you know you can't win?" Zelixe whispers. Zelixe touches his hand to ground and digs his claws into it. Tsukune gives him a weird look and then jumps back. A big clawed hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Tsukune by the leg.

The hand slammed him into the ground and got ready to cover him up. The headmaster zips in and shoots a blast of energy dispersing the hand. "You will not win this!" The headmaster yells.

"Luckily I don't need to fight you" Zelixe whispered from behind The headmaster. Zelixe pick Tsukune up and begins to walk away. Tsukune growls and shoves his claws into Zelixe's chest. "You are to weak to defeat me! You have no strength left." Zelixe laughs. Tsukune smiles. Tsukune gets energy concentrated into his palm and blasted it into Zelixe through his nails.

"What!" Zelixe screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. "That is not possible!" Zelixe groaned. When he hit the ground the dark energy around him dispersed and he became human looking again. He slowly rose to his feet drenched in blood. "I won't die here… We will meet again to finish this." Zelixe clasped his hands together and disappeared into smoke.

Tsukune looked at Moka and walks over next to her. "I'm sorry Tsukune but she is dead…" The headmaster whispered. Tsukune leaned over her and put his hands on her chest. "Tsukune leave her be…" The headmaster looks at Tsukune's hands and sees a light that is entering Moka's body. "What are you doing?" Tsukune growls and looks at the headmaster. Suddenly Moka tilts her head and begins to cough.

She looks up and see's Tsukune in his ghoul form. "What the hell?" Moka whispered. Tsukune got to his feet and slowly began to become human again. He took a deep breath and fell to the ground out of exhaustion.


	14. rebuilding burnt bridges

Chapter 14: Rebuilding burnt bridges

When Tsukune awoke he was confused. He had no idea what had even happened. The last thing he had remembered was Moka getting killed by the man who called himself Zelixe. "Tsukune your awake!" Moka yelled. Moka's pink hair flowing in the wind. The whole student body was crowded around him.

"What happened?" Tsukune took a look around and saw that there was smoke coming from the ground around him and everything was destroyed. Tsukune popped up and got his fists up. "Where is Zelixe?" Tsukune yelled. Kurumu gasped.

"You don't remember?" Kurumu whispered. Tsukune nodded his head to say no. "You beat him. Well you almost killed him and he left." Tsukune gasped at Kurumu's words. The last thing he had remembered was Zelixe killing Moka and getting really mad.

"You mean I…" Tsukune whispered.

"Your inner ghoul came out and you went berserk… It was a miracle that you even came back to your humanity" The headmaster stated. "The only reason you are the way you are now is because you channeled pure energy into Moka's body to fix the broken bones, heal the wounds, and give her heart a kick start. I'm still amazed that all of that energy didn't roast her alive." The headmaster frowned. Tsukune looked at the headmaster in confusion.

"How does that make me go back to normal?" Tsukune asked the headmaster.

"Because the ghoul's power was drained reviving Moka… The ghoul had to go dormant." The headmaster explained.

"So that means if it weren't for that my humanity would have been lost forever!" Tsukune yelled.

"Sadly yes…" The headmaster whispered. "The ghoul was completely eating away at you. It was your love for Moka that made your body do what it did. If it wasn't for Moka you would be lost" The headmaster finished. He walked away slowly. "You should be thanking her. Especially after all the trouble you have put her through.

"Moka…" Tsukune whispered. Moka was standing with the rest of the girls. "Wait then where are Gin and Fang Fang!?" Tsukune yelled. Moka looked at Tsukune with shock and then she took off running for the dorm's. Tsukune ran full speed trying to catch up to Moka. When he did she was already at the dorm. (she is very fast after all). They looked out and saw Gin and Fang Fang naked in a bone cage.

"Just hold on guys!" Moka kicked the cage shattering it into pieces. She was no longer her true vampire self but she did pack a punch all the same. "Are you guys okay?" Moka yelled. Gin and Fang Fang stumbled slightly.

"Yeah! where are the guys!" Gin yelled. Mizore laughed.

"Tsukune kicked their asses" Mizore laughed. Gin looked at Tsukune.

"I'm impressed" Fang Fang chuckled.

"You guys are still naked you know that right" Kurumu laughed. Gin and Fang Fang looked down and gasped.

"Oh crap!" They yelled as they ran into the dorm. Mizore and Kurumu started to laugh.

"So now what do we do?" Tsukune whispered. "This is pretty much the second time the academy got destroyed." The headmaster laughed at Tsukune's words.

"Well looks we might have to close down again." The headmaster whispered. "But you two… Need time to sort yourselves out." The headmaster points to Tsukune and Moka. "You two girls come with me" The headmaster said as he dragged Kurumu and Mizore away. Moka gave Tsukune a look and grabbed him by the arm dragging him into the dorm.

"Moka what are you?" Moka put her finger against Tsukune's lips and kept pulling him up to her dorm room. When they got there she pushed Tsukune inside and shut the door.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispered. Tsukune gave her a weird look.

"What is it Moka?" Tsukune whispered. Moka wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move in close.

"Moka are you really gonna suck my bl…" Moka kissed Tsukune mid sentence and Tsukune began to blush. Tsukune pulled back slightly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tsukune whispered in her ear. Moka nodded and pushed him onto her bed.

"Tsukune… I love you" Moka kissed him again. Tsukune put his hands on her hips and began to kiss her back. Moka let out a small moan and began to quiver.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked gently. Moka nodded and blushed. Tsukune picked her up and got on top of her. Surprisingly The Rosary wasn't detesting like it normally would. Tsukune began to unbutton Moka's uniform while watching Moka try to catch her breath.

"Tsukune" Moka whispered. Tsukune leaned down and kissed her neck. Moka took off her uniform just leaving her bra on. Moka gasped as Tsukune began to let his lips make there way down her body. "Tsukune… yes" Moka let her hands grab onto his back.

"How far do you want me to go?" Tsukune whispered. Moka began to take off Tsukune's shirt.

"As far as you want." Moka whispered. Tsukune reached his hands around Moka's back and he unfastened her bra pulling it off slowly. Tsukune gasped when he had seen her breasts. He had never seen Moka's before and in quick reaction he leaned down and gentled kissed the fold of skin underneath each one. As he noticed she was getting a bead of sweat on her brow he made his way down her chest letting his tongue go where it had most desired.

Moka gasped as Tsukune began to pull the skirt down. "Tsukune what are you?" Tsukune gently kissed her thigh and began to rub his fingers against her panties. "Tsukune.." Moka moaned. Tsukune pulled Moka's panties off and slowly while unbuttoning his pants. Moka was ready for anything. She wanted everything and he was ready to give her just that. "Tsukune… Please set me free" Moka whispered. Moka began to rub her hand against his boxers and Moaned in the process.

Tsukune had pulled off his boxers and began to kiss her more. Moka reached her hand down and got ready for what was to come next. Tsukune leaned over her and sent Moka to places she had never been before. He moved slowly and began to add force with each motion. Moka dug her nails into Tsukune's back trying not to scream. Tsukune increased speed as the pain pierced through his body. Moka's nails had ripped off some of the skin and despite the blood trickling down his back Tsukune kept going.

"That smell." Moka whispered. Tsukune knew what was coming next but he didn't care. He began to go as hard as he could and Moka began to let out a pleasured cry. "Tsukune…" Moka whispered in brief breaths. Moka dug her nails into his back with one more burst of pleasure as she let out a scream. The whole room went silent as Tsukune fell next to her both of them drenched in swear. "Thank you" Moka whispered wrapping her arm around him taking a bite into his neck.

THE END


End file.
